Love at last sight
by SamandDeany
Summary: Dean runs into an old friend Clair. Sparks start to fly and Clair has a secret yet to tell Dean and the demon returns for another battle. By Deany
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatrural.

Dean is 15 and asleep in his English class. The teacher asks Dean a question knowing full well that he is asleep.

"What do you think about this Dean?" Dean wakes up to the horror of everyone looking at him, including his best friend Clair. Dean has no idea what the question is so he starts to shuffle in his chair like a cat with nits. He looks at Claire and she moves her book to the edge of her desk and he sees that the question has been written down. 'What kind of relationship did Romeo and Juliet have?' Dean now thinking he is the king of English says "Romeo and Juliet's relationship was a relationship that disturbed, created conflict but also soothed" and gave a huge smirk. Clair just stares in amazement trying not to laugh.

"Dad kept you up late again dean?" Clair whispers.

"Yeah but its just English, won't come in handy of what I wanna be." Dean moans a huge yawn.

"You can see me after class!" The teacher yells.


	2. The one that got away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural

We see Dean in a bar playing mines on his laptop. Sam comes back over saying that no one has seen any sign of their dad. Sam sits down looking over all the papers on the desk, all the sudden dean yelps "Tricky bastard!" Dean all the sudden realizes what he just said and gives an embarrassed smile.  
"You find anything on the computer dean?" says Sam sarcastically as he pulls the laptop towards him and closes it.

"Miller time! I think I have earned it" shouts Dean as he heads to the bar. He heads around to the side of the bar and attempts to call his dad, for the fourth time. But no answer, just the same message it has always been. Deans eyes start to water, as he has a quick flash back to the night when his father attacked him and said those horrible words to him.

"Did he really mean it?" He shrugs it off and moves towards the bar, when he runs into a beautiful girl. "Oh sorry…Clair?" Dean calls

"Dean? Are you serious!" she gives him a hug as he stands there awkwardly, and then gives her a pat on the back. "How are you, where you been, how's your dad, where did you go, wha..." She is interrupted by Dean

"One question at a time! I can still see you're a nut case!" Dean lets out a laugh. Sam gets up and joins in. She notices him straight away Dean starts "You remember S..."

"Sammy! Wow you have grown so much…you're taller then Dean now! I bet you rub that in his face everyday hey?" cries Clair as she gives Sam a nudge. Sam just stands there and smiles.

They are all sitting in a booth enjoying a couple of beers. "So, are you still living with that ass of a father of yours?" Dean says as he takes a big gulp of beer

"You still sing to ACDC in your car even when you're alone?" she smiles

"Hey! That was secret information! And so do you!" yells Dean.

"I didn't know you did that dean?" jokes Sam, "What else can you tell me Clair?"

"Okay I'm gonna get another beer now!" Deans says crudely.

"I'll come!" says Sam.


	3. Love is in the air

Dean and Sam standing at the bar waiting for their drinks. "So you and Clair getting cushy back there?" Sam smiles "Oh honestly grow up we are just friends, that's it!" "Hey Dean! You don't have to cover up, she's pretty, you have history and she's like a female version of you! And no one loves you more then yourself" expresses Sam "whatever dude! I'm gonna go back to the booth now, when you grow some dignity you can join us" says Dean as he picks up his drink and hers and returns to their seat. "Hey I was serious about before Clair, is that son of a bitch still around!" shouts Dean. Sam and Dean both sit down, Clair doesn't say anything "Clair what did your father do?' asks Sam, "He…ah" she is interrupted by Dean "He hits her!" they sit there for a while silent. "He has a good reason" reveals Clair "um I don't think alcohol counts Clair!" Sam just sits there amazed at how well she hid her pain and of how fiery Dean was getting. "There is something I haven't told you Dean" "Oh god! You pregnant" Jokes Dean. "No….when I was little, no older then six months…Me and my mum were attacked by this man and there was a fire…except I cant remember what he even looked like, that's just what the cops said" Dean and Sam just sit there with their mouths open in shock. "Did she die or the ceiling?" Asks Sam "I can't remember, I wish I could…all I know is that it wasn't an accident and that's why my dad is the way he is, because he feels responsible" Says Clair as she starts to cry "Ok I…um..Im sorry, how about a cheerier subject" implies Dean "That's a good idea, we can talk more later" Says Sam "hey Clair we need a place to sleep, is there room for two more?" Says Dean "Yeah sure, let's go" says Clair as she lets out a strained smile.

They all arrive at Clair's house and they all settle down into her living room. Clair takes out two photo albums and puts them on the desk in front of Dean and Sam. "Wow, I haven't seen these photos in ages" says Dean. Sam starts the flick through laughing at every hair cut that Sam had forgot Dean had. "You remember this day?" questions Clair as she points to a picture of her, Dean and two other boys outside an ACDC concert ground. "Hell yeah! Man that was the best concert ever, that was like the first and last concert my dad ever let me go to" laughs Dean "Yeah, I sure wish you coulda come to the other ones. Oh well" says Clair. Sam sits there squirming around in the seat until he can't take it anymore "Clair, after the fire….did you notice um…any kind of….abilities?" says Sam awkwardly "Sammy!" Yells Dean "No its ok, I wanted to figure it out just as much as you guys want to…Ok don't call me crazy but sometimes I feel like I can almost… read peoples minds, I'm nuts hey?" Says Clair "Well yes, but compared to the stuff and people we deal with you're the most normal person we have met, and plus you aint alone. It happened to us as well and Sammy has go some gnarly powers too, so don't worry we will look after ya" Says Dean as he gives her his unbrotherly smile, and Sam notices.


	4. We gotta plan?

They are all in Clair's study room and the whole wall has pictures and information on the demon and any kind of patterns that the demon may be using. Clair is on Deans computer, Sam is sitting at the desk with Dean rummaging through papers. "Ok dude this bastard is going down! If it thinks it can mess with you and now Clair. It gonna learn the two scariest words in the English language Dean Winchester!" exclaims Dean "whoa! Calm down Dean, we're going to get it ok" Says Sam "Its just poking me in all the wrong spots I mean I'm not the freaking doh man! First dad and now it wants you two" Dean then realizes that Clair isn't there anymore; he looks out the window to see her sitting near the lake out the back of her house and heads out there to check on her.

Dean walks out and sits next to her on the ground. "You ok?" asks Dean "Yeah, just all this is kinda overwhelming. I'm just scared, is this really what you do everyday?" "Yeah pretty much, but this is one nasty piece of work, I'm talking serious issues" Dean Laughs "I know hey! I mean what a psycho!" Clair joins in the laugh. "You know you're the only person I can talk to like this, all my problems, I can just talk and tell you my issues without you judging me" Says Dean "yeah I feel the same.." whispers Clair. They just sit there silent for a while looking out into the lake when Clair begins "I…like you Dean" "yeah your not to hard on the eyes either" Dean laughs, but notices he has not been joined in the laugh. "No I'm serious Dean, I… really like you; I want to have a relationship with you. I just wanna know, Do you feel the same?...god they make it look so much easier on Days of our Lives" she smiles and stares at him. Dean Clearly looks uncomfortable as he is struggling to stay still. His voice squeaks "um…I don't know what to say. I mean we have always been friends. I mean you're like the one girl I wouldn't hit on!" There is more silence then Dean continues "most importantly you the one girl and person for that matter that I can really talk to uno…. And I couldn't stand it if I ruined it" at this point Dean is extremely uncomfortable because he has never revealed this much about his feelings in the two hours since he ran into her. "Listen Dean I know you are a selfless guy, but this would be my happiness as well, are you really willing to ruin your happiness and mine?" Dean says nothing "say somethi..." she is interrupted as Dean kisses her.

Dean and Clair head back to the study and see Sam on Dean's laptop looking very concentrated. They both sit down at the desk and start looking through papers. Then Sam notices that they are back. "Hey is everything ok?" asks Sam "Yeah Peachy, you find anything?" says Dean. He brings the laptop to the desk and sits at the opposite side of Dean and Clair. "Um…you're not going to like it" implies Sam. He drops his pen under the table and dives under the desk to get it, and he sees that Dean and Clair are holding hands. He gets his pen and comes back up. "There has been strange weather here since a couple of days ago…" "Wait!...its here! That lunatic, mental case, schizo and psychotic piece of crap has the nerve to come here?" Says Dean. "Seems that way and I think it's after me and Sam…right?" asks Clair. "It sure doesn't look good" says Sam "I think its best if we split up" Dean cuts Sam off "No way! I have noticed something about your plans Sammy…. They suck!" "Think about it Dean! It wants me and Clair, do you really want to give the lock with the key?" shouts Sam "But if we separate that would leave one of you guys unprotected, I can't be two places at once" cries Dean. Everyone is silent, Clair stands there, and staring at the floor like she is about to cry and Dean is looking at both of them now in the middle.

Sam just stays sitting, trying not to look at Dean knowing full well that Dean would have to go with Clair to keep her safe and that it would break Deans heart "Listen, Deans right… there has got to be another way…Wait! Last time when it had possessed dad it didn't want to kill me…it wanted to kill you Dean, It thinks you're in the way, like jess and mum. And its gonna be mega pissed to see that your going out with Clair" suggests Sam. "So we gotta get you out of here Dean! I don't want too see you get hurt, because of me" says Clair "wo wo wo! Calm down you guys, I ain't going anywhere unless both of you are in my car getting the hell outa here!" exclaims Dean "now I'm sorry I'm not part of you elite group of psychic weirdos, but I gotta protect you guys and I'm going to do it no matter what! Capeesh?" "Ok fine, seems like Captain America ain't leaving and you know I'm in! What about you Sam? We gotta team of psychic weirdos?" asks Clair "yeah of course I'm in, but we need a plan…I mean we cant just wing it" says Sam "sure we can! We got the cult and a bullet I say bombard the sucker!" implies Dean "here here!" says Clair lovingly. "Ok sure that can take only so far Dean! Dad is missing what's to say it doesn't use him as a human shield again huh?" shouts Sam. Deans face goes pale and his eyes and head go down "your right, my philosophy of shoot now ask questions later can't work on this guy…what we need is a trap" says Dean "Well we know it wants Dean Dead…no offence" "none taken" Dean says cheekily "So what if we had Dean here out in the open and let him find him, while we are hiding with the cult…and then BAM! Bye Bye freaky ass demon…?" Says Clair "I don't know…it just seems too easy, I mean this thing is smart…I think it will figure it out" quarrels Sam "Yeah buts its all we got and plus she went to a better college then you, so we are trusting her plan" Dean laughs and gives a smirk and Sam gives him a brotherly punch.


	5. What could go wrong?

Dean is in the living room getting tied up by Clair and Sam as a decoy. "Just be prepared Dean, this thing might come as dad" says Sam "yeah I know, If that happens uno the drill" Dean gives and awkward smile, the same smile he gave when he was fighting with his possessed father. Sam heads off to get the cult, and Clair approaches Dean. "Don't worry honey ill look after you" says Clair tightening the ropes and smirking. "Don't call me honey…sweetheart" says Dean as he gives the smirk right back. "When this is all over Dean…maybe…just maybe we can finally be together". She gives him one final kiss as she prepares for what she hopes to be the final showdown.

Several hours have past and there has been no sign of the demon or even a flickering light. Dean is in the living room still tied up, looking extremely bored but Clair can see that he is scared to death. She knows that look, and she knows he doesn't have much but the things he does love are all in danger and he is terrified. Dean starts to whistle in boredom and then starts "uno what I have noticed about fishing, it doesn't work out well for the bait" then laughs "Dean shut the hel..." Sam is interrupted by the lights in the house flickering. "Here we go…bring it bitch!" says Dean.

The door flies open and there dad is standing there, but he is possessed. "I'm sorry is this the right house" jokes the demon. "Um, no sorry KFC is down the road a little further, but I'm sure hell makes some mean roast pork" States Dean as he gives the demon a smirk. "Oh Dean, the puppy no one wanted or the son no one wanted would be more appropriate, I almost forgot you sorry ass was still alive. How's you car by the way?" remarks the demon "oh She's fine, you're a piss poor driver, you practically missed us" replies Dean. "Looks like my demon friends beat me to you" states the demon. "Now I prefer fast food but this will have to do" the demon approaches Dean and is not more then a foot away from him. "I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend now, so you gotta behave" says Dean. "Oh yeah my little psychic friends, where are they Dean because I'm really sick and tired of you fathers body, because he is putting up a hell of a fight and its just no fun. Maybe your little girlfriend Clair would make a better host?" asserts the Demon. "Nah a pretty face like hers really doesn't suit your ugly personality" Dean continues to smirk.

"Well I thought you could co-operate, but I was wrong" Says the demon as he starts the torture and cut Dean. "Is that all you got! I have been taught how to kill things like you all my life, there is no way I'm going down like this!" cries Dean in pain. "That's enough! Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" yells Clair with tears in her eyes "please he is innocent!" "Clair no!" shouts Sam as he joins her into the room. Sam stands in front of Dean as Clair unties him "Its gonna be ok Dean I got you" says Clair as she drags him to the couch. Dean whispers "so much for that plan" and Dean gives a smirk as he falls unconscious….


	6. Parting waysin style

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, although sometimes i wish i did :)

"How! How did you know our plan?" Yells Sam "Oh did you meet my little demon friends did you? I knew you would rely on that knuckle head of a big brother of yours to save you life, and only he could make a ridiculous plan like that" Says the demon "Speaking of which where the hell are they?" "Oh don't worry me and Sam took care of them" replies Clair "You Bitch!" says the demon as he slaps her in the face, and makes her fall to the ground. "Wow this is familiar Sam talk about deja vu same places as we were the last time I visited" states the demon. "Not quite! This time Deany is in the picture, look where you standing" alerts Dean, standing behind the demon pointing to the roof "Same thing that smoked you daughter" "That's it I have had it! Playing these stupid games with you Dean! You cant always be there to protect them, all I have to do is wait for you to screw up!" Says the Demon as he escapes from their father and vanishes into the ceiling. "No you don't you son of a bitch! I ain't done yet" Yells Dean. But it was gone. Their dad is lying there motionless.

They are all standing outside Clair's house after just taking their father to the hospital. Dean is a little injured but he didn't want to go to the hospital. "So…I….I don't think you should come" says Dean as tear starts to roll down his face. "Yeah…I guess ill move town and hide, but Dean promise me, when this is all find me…ill be waiting for you" She lets out a smile, but cant hold it and begins to cry. She is holding Dean tightly "If you ever feel alone, I am out here and I will always love you" Says Clair. They stare into each others tear filled eyes for a moment and then Dean gives her a kiss and joins his brother in the car.

They start driving down the road and Deans can see her standing on the curb waving like a lunatic and he laughs. Sam asks if Dean is gonna be ok, he just nods and says that she is the one he is worried about. But Sam tells him that she will be fine. They pass a couple of blocks and get a call from the hospital saying that their father has gone missing. Dean tells Sam and Dean Turns up the music and they drive off into the distance…..

END :)


End file.
